Savior
by The Nobody 0
Summary: What if the Organization had more members. And were good? What if Sora and his people were working for a tyrant king. AU some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

So this is like a flip around AU story, Sora and his people are bad, and King Mickey is a tyrant, so here you go.

X.X

"Number II, report." Xemnas said.

"The King is out and about, his knights are traveling with him." Xigbar said

Xigbar pulls out two pistols.

"And we have a perfect opportunity." Xigbar finishes.

"So when do I get kill?" Larxene asked.

"Soon, Number XII." Xemnas says.

"Well, I am gonna slice off the brunette one's head." Roxas said pulling out his sword.

"Oh, so you don't want to kill your twin?" Demyx says with a smirk.

"I do." Vanitas said.

"Number XV, welcome." Xemnas said.

"Yo, Xemmy, why the heck do we have 20 members if we are called Organization XIII?" Xaldin says.

"Because the King's had new reinforcements." Xemnas says.

"Well brother, are we going to attack?" Ansem asks.

"Look at my two little brothers." Terranort says.

"You know we are triplets right?" Xemnas asked.

"Whatever." Terranort says.

"Quite Number XIII. Or have you forgotten your place?" Xemnas says pulling out his Dual bladed swords.

"Quite! You two!" Young Xehanort says pulling out his laser knives.

"Yes uncle." The three brothers said in union.

"Xemnas, what is our mission?" Young Xehanort asked.

"We are going to ambush the king. He will no longer rule the worlds as a tyrant." Xemnas says.

"Now everyone summon your weapons." Ansem says.

Xemnas summons his dual blade swords.

Xigbar summons two pistols.

Xaldin summons his spears.

Vexen summons his shield.

Leaxeus summons his axe.

Zexion summons his spell book.

Saix summons his claymore.

Axel summons his Chakrams.

Demyx summons a long sword.

Luxord summons a deck of cards.

Marluxia summons his scythe.

Larxene summons her knives.

Roxas summons his sword.

Xion summons her sword.

Vanitas summons his sword.

Namine summons her magic sketchbook.

Ansem summons his sword.

Terranort summons his sword.

Young Xehanort summons his sword.

Maleficent (imagine her like a regular beach babe instead of gray skin chick) summons her staff.

"Now we have to wait until they reach Hallow Bastion." Xigbar says.

"They will pay for destroying our town." Saix said.

Axel nods in agreement with his childhood friend.

"The tyrant will be struck down." Demyx says anger flashing in his eyes.

"Now the time is coming near." Maleficent says.

"And we will finish those knights off. Once and for all." Roxas says.

"Yes Number XIII. Yes we will." Xemnas says.

"We need to head to Hollow Bastion." Xion says.

"Ok … Xion." Saix says almost calling her puppet.

"We meet at Hollow Bastion in 19 o hundred hours."

They all nodded in agreement.

X.X

So should I keep going? The Organization is now a resistance against a cruel king.

Oh and if you have advice I would appreciate.

Don't care if you flame. Flames are accepted I will read them and then not care.


	2. The ambush

Here what I got but it isn't much.

X.X

"Everyone quiet." Xemnas announces.

Everyone continues to talk.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Xemnas yells.

They look at their usually calm, collected leader in surprise.

"Now, Mickey and his some of his knights will be coming, though, these are not the knights we expected. We think the knights are guarding the castle so the king will be an easy target." Xemnas informs.

"Don't you think this is a trap?" Roxas says.

"Which is exactly why we get Maleficent to distract the riders." Xemnas says.

(Remember Maleficent is a blond beach babe.)

"Ok so what do I do?" Maleficent asks.

"Go out in a bikini." Xemnas says.

Some of the guys thought this was a dream.

Maleficent shrugs.

"Ok." She says.

She take off the coat to reveal a two piece bikini, it is very tiny and blue and white striped.

Then every guy except Xemnas, Ansem, Young Xehanort, and Saix stared.

"Hot." Roxas says.

Then Xion slapped the back of Roxas's head.

"Uh … not hotter than you though, Xi." Roxas adds quickly.

Xion summons her sword.

"Be careful Roxy, Riku barely survived her wrath last time." Axel warned.

They all summon their weapons.

They see a small carriage.

Xaldin throws a spear with a rope attached to the end. Everyone hooked up to the rope while Maleficent distracted the driver.

Xemnas snuck by the carriage and saw The King.

Xemnas motioned the others.

They ambushed the carriage to find that there was no King but a dummy.

"Fall back!" Xemnas yelled.

"No. You die." A spiky haired brunette said.

X.X

Hope's you like it.

Review.

Flame are accepted.


End file.
